A Powerful Relationship
by Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, age 20, lieutenant of the head captain, a soul reaper who finally gained full control of his hollow, meaning he can go full hollow, he is no longer able to wear just the mask, now he can go full hollow, as well as gaining control of the hollow inside him, he's now also able to summon his hell outfit, decided to apply for college, m for language


Chapter 1

 **Shinto Teito Prologue**

 _minato, a young man who was trying to get into college, had just moved in to the Izumo inn with musubi, someone who isn't actually a human, but a sekirei, a species that has special 'powers' of some sort, but those powers can be used to their full potential after a sekirei has kissed their ashikabi, minato is one of those ashikabi, and he only has 1 ashikabi right now_

 **Karakura Town Prologue**

 _Ichigo Kurosaki, now at age 20, is going to Shinto Teito to get into college, he already applied for a college at Shinto Teito so when Ichigo is in Shinto Teito and living somewhere, he will be able to find out if he was accepted or not into the college, little does Kurosaki know, hes not going to be able to, due to the sekirei plan just starting up, and what ichigo doesnt know, hes about to wing #01, Miya asama, and what miya doesnt know, shes about to feel like shes going to burn up_

* * *

 **Shinto Teito** **Present**

Ichigo Kurosaki

applying for a room at: _Izumo Inn_

 _Hello miss Asama, i am a 20 year old male looking for a room, i can pay for two years of rent up front, please call and let me know (###)-###-#### as soon as you can, please and thank you for considering me as a tenant_

 _thanks in advance-_

 _Ichigo Kurosaki  
_

Miya asama had looked the letter over and over, confused at the length of the letter being so short, but in the end, miya had called the boy and told him that he can move in to a room, but where would he sleep, miya had forgotten that she had just ran out of rooms! "oh my, ill have to figure something out," miya mumbled before calling out to musubi, "Musubi, could you go and get some groceries, were have a guest coming over tonight!" within seconds, musubi was down the stairs and out the door with the list, basket and money to buy the groceries "on it Mrs. Asama!" she yelled as she sprinted out the door, almost knocking over a stranger with orange spiky hair who sidestepped the woman with ease, as if he had to experience situations similar to the one that just happened. "Are you Miya Asame?" the Orange-haired male asked Miya with a smile, to which miya answered "Why yes, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki, come in!" she invited him in, again forgetting the lack of a room for the male "take a seat at the table, i shall get something for you to drink" before Ichigo could refuse, Miya was already back with a drink for him, and she is already sitting down on the opposite side of the table that Ichigo sat at "Ichigo, i made the mistake of forgetting that we have no room available" Miya informs Ichigo, who laughs and gives her a wide smile, her reaction was one that she hoped would never happen, her body grew hot, and she felt as if she was going to burn up, her face getting red, before Ichigo knew what was happening, Miya stood up and attempted to leave, but she tripped over the table and landed on top of Ichigo, knocking him down onto his back, breaking her fall. Suddenly Ichigo senses a huge amount of Spirit Energy radiating off of Miya, and he felt something soft against his lips, thats when Ichigo realized they were kissing. Ichigo broke the kiss and started apologizing, trying to tell her he didn't mean to kiss her, but she spoke sternly "enough of that Ichigo, its fine, as a matter of fact, since i'm the owner of the inn, i'm breaking one of my rules, we _now_ have one room open, and you have no choice but to stay here, rent free"

* * *

 **After Ichigo Finished Unpacking**

"Finished! Thats all of my clothes that i packed, now what should i do since i have nothing else left to unpack?" ichigo asked out loud, and as a response a female voice said "how about you get to know your way around town?", Turning around ichigo was face to face with a stranger who was sitting in the window, staring at ichigo, studying him "im not really supposed to be here, but you seem worthy of being my ashikabi, my name is-"

* * *

 **i know its been a while, but i know i just started this fic, but im already out of ideas, if anyone has any, let me know, i like how its starting, and would like help figuring out what to do with this, and pm me who you think the woman is in the windowsill, id love to see if anyone at all can get it right**


End file.
